


Let Me Show You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aurors-in-training Ron and Harry have to practice Legillimency on each other





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** EWE?

**Let Me Show You**

The stream of blue light hit Ron square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. In mid-air, he pointed his wand at his opponent and counter-attacked. "Levicorpus!" His back slammed into the wall with a thud, but he landed on his feet and dove to the right, easily dodging the next spell his attacker, who was suspended upside down, aimed at him.

Ron knew exactly what spell he was going to cast next. In fact, he had known it minutes before as soon as the fight began.

His opponent had played right into his hands.

"Langlock," he said, smirking.

His rival's eyes grew wide and he began shaking his wand at Ron as he vainly mumbled unintelligible spells.

"So…." Ron said with a sneer. "This is what the-boy-who-saved-us-all is reduced to now." He waggled his index finger in front of Harry's upside-down nose.

Harry grumbled a few angry sounds and struggled for release, which only caused his t-shirt to fall out from his jeans and slide down, leaving his midriff exposed.

Ron raised his eyebrows. The situation was just too good to pass up. He poked Harry in the stomach about an inch under the ribs, which caused Harry to laugh deep in his throat. Ron did it again on the other side. And again. And again. The words Harry tried desperately to speak between muffled laughs were garbled, but Ron was certain they were words one wouldn't say in polite company.

"That's enough, Weasley!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed as he approached them from across the training room. "Potter, you haven't been working on your nonverbal spells."

"N'sur," Harry mumbled, sending Ron into a fit of laughter.

"Get him down, Weasley," Shacklebolt ordered and turned to address the rest of the Auror training class. "You can learn two things from Weasley and Potter's demonstration. One, this is a perfect example of never underestimating your attacker."

Ron beamed. Harry, whose tongue was now loose and had both feet planted on the ground, scowled at him.

" _If_ Potter was skilled in nonverbal spells, Weasley's wand would be halfway across the Atlantic Ocean."

Ron's smile faded and Harry chuckled.

" _And_ …" Kingsley continued, "it is a perfect example of the fact that you never know your attacker well enough to anticipate their moves." Kingsley walked around the room glaring at the trainees. "Weasley and Potter have fought side-by-side for years, they've trained together, yet Weasley still bested Potter. Imagine facing someone with no idea what arsenal of spells they carry in their mind.

"The mind." Kingsley tapped his forehead. "Getting into your attacker's head is the best way to defeat them. Few wizards have mastered it, but those that do, and do it well, will win their battles."

Harry groaned and Ron turned to look at him.

"Legilimency," Harry whispered.

_'Oh,'_ Ron mouthed. His eyes widened in excitement. He had been looking forward to this.

Harry looked far from being excited. Ron gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to listen to Kingsley's speech about the art of Legilimency.

When Kingsley finished discussing the theories, he motioned for everyone to take a seat on the floor. Harry sat further away from the rest of the group and Ron sat next to him. Tension rolled off Harry and Ron kept glancing at him and smiling, trying to ease his worry. Kingsley wasn't Snape. He wouldn't mock Harry; Ron was certain of that.

"This is an extremely difficult exercise for everyone," Kingsley said. "Most of you will never be able to master Legilimency or Occlumency. It is not a requirement to become an Auror. However, all trainees must attempt it. It is a skill that is lacking in the Auror Department at the moment and if you do show promise, it will guarantee you a spot in the Department."

"Yes. This is _it_ ," Ron whispered. "If I can do this then I'm in."

"You're in either way, Ron," Harry replied.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not _you_. I have to be better than the rest of these gits."

"You are better than the rest of these gits."

Ron shushed Harry and turned his attention back to Kingsley.

"Before we begin. A warning to each and every one of you!" Kingsley's dark eyes scanned the crowd of young witches and wizards. "If any of you takes the piss out of their partner because of something you see during this training, you will be out of the department faster than you can say Auror!"

"Partner," Harry said, looking horrified at Ron.

Ron looked back just as shocked. He hadn't consider this… he had assumed that Kingsley would… _'oh, fuck!'_

Kingsley broke the group into pairs, joining Ron and Harry last. "Of course, Potter, you must pair with Weasley on this exercise. There are," he lowered his voice, "things that I'm certain the other trainees shouldn't know about."

"Yes, sir," they responded in unison.

Kingsley walked away and nervously the friends turned to face each other.

"Listen, I…"

"Aw, come on, mate," Ron said, trying to be the brave one, trying to pretend that his insides weren't twisting in panic. "I know most everything anyway, right?"

"Right," Harry said, tapping his wand against the side of his thigh.

"Just try not to think about Ginny."

"Ginny? Oh… _Ginny_!"

"Yeah. Ginny. Isn't that what you don't want me to see?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"Remember to concentrate," Kingsley said. "For those using Legilimens, look straight into the eyes. Try to mentally grab the memory and follow strands of it. Memories are all interconnected. For those practicing Occlumency, try to remain emotionless, focus on keeping your mind blank. Picture darkness."

"You, er, you want me to try it first?" Harry asked.

After being unable to think of an excuse that didn't sound lame, Ron nodded.

Harry raised his wand. "Legilimens!"

The room vanished and Ron became blind to everything except flashes of scenes from his life. Each image shifted so quickly that he could only catch a few.

His mum standing over his bed with a cup of tea… Hermione sitting on a chair reading… Fred and George laughing…

He couldn't think, let alone fight it. He lost himself in the images, trying to process them, but in the moment it took to realise what he was seeing, five more images flashed in his mind.

Hermione, looking sad as she handed him back her engagement ring… Charlie showing him his burn scars on his arm… Percy shaking Fred's lifeless body…

The room felt as if it had been spinning and abruptly stopped. Ron stumbled and fell into Harry's chest.

"S'ry," Ron mumbled, straightening up, the memory of Percy's screams still echoing in his head.

"You couldn't help it," Harry said, looking at the floor.

"That was… _weird_."

"I told you," Harry muttered.

Kingsley walked up behind Ron. "Well?"

"I saw stuff," Harry said. "Just random things."

"Were you able to draw out memories?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Let's try it again then," Kingsley said before moving on to another pair.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, though he really wanted to stop this now before it went too far. Harry lifted his wand and before Ron could blink, Harry and the room disappeared again and images of the months leading up to the battle at Hogwarts rushed forward in his mind.

Hermione looking like Bellatrix… Dean, Harry, and him digging Dobby's grave… Hagrid carrying Harry's still body out of the forest…

Ron felt the pain and sorrow of that memory exactly as he had that infamous day. He tried to focus, tried to envelop his mind in darkness, but panic seeped in with the emotions and he couldn't think of anything but Harry.  
  
Harry on his broom diving away from the Norwegian Ridgeback… eleven-year-old Harry offering him a pumpkin pastry… Harry opening his first Christmas gifts… Harry trying to hide his hand scarred with the words _'I must not tell lies'…_ … Harry and him, both wet and freezing, hugging by the lake… Harry walking into his room early in the morning, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers…

_'Shite! Fuck! Harry, no! Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus! Rictusempra!'_

The last spell hit its mark and the images ended. Ron was on his knees, shaking and watching Harry doubled over laughing.

Ron removed the hex and smiled sheepishly at Harry. "S'ry."

"Don't be. You got me to stop," Harry said, clearly flushed from what Ron assumed was laughing. "That's the goal, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Ron met Harry's eyes. _'Clear your mind, Weasley. Clear your mind!'_

Harry's green eyes swirled away and Ron concentrated hard, attempting to cloak the images in darkness.

Harry lying on the sofa asleep, his glasses crooked… Harry kissing Ginny in her bedroom on his seventeenth birthday…

Jealousy slammed Ron right in the gut. He heard a voice in his head shout and it wasn't until he heard Harry whisper his name that he realised he was kneeling on the floor again.

"Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, running his hands through his hair as he stood.

"Why –"

"Well?" Shacklebolt interrupted.

"I felt… it was so _strong_ ," Harry said.

"Then why did you break the connection, Potter? Emotion is the weakness that you're looking for. Emotion! You need to focus on it and draw out the memories that it invokes. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Shacklebolt moved on and Ron stared at his shoes, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Why did you feel jealous when I was kissing Ginny?"

"It wasn't jealously," Ron snapped. "I… I, er, she's my sister and you're… and I thought if something went wrong between you two…"

"Oh. It didn't though, did it? We're still friends, even though Ginny and I didn't work out."

Ron shrugged.

"So why did you feel jealous?"

"I didn't! I mean, I don't."

"It felt like jealousy to me."

"Once more!" Kingsley shouted.

Ron braced himself. _'Clear your mind, Weasley. Clear your mind! Whatever you do don't think about –'_

~ ~ ~

"You saw _what_?" Hermione asked, leaning across the table, her eyes wide.

"Don't make me repeat it," Harry said, embarrassed, but knowing that Hermione was the only person in the world he could talk to about it. "It never happened. I think I'd remember _that_. So he had to have dreamed it? Or, er, fantasised about it?"

"Um…" Hermione's cheeks were a slight pink, but she looked composed.

"This, uh, this doesn't upset you. It's not weird, is it? You said you were over him."

"I am over him and nothing's changed. You and Ron are still my best friends."

"Good. Do you think that I'm right? Does Ron actually fancy me?"

"It seems that way. Legilimency invokes memories, so if Ron has a memory of a fantasy or a dream where you two were intimate, then yes, you would be able to see it."

"Yes!" Harry punched the air. "I knew I was right!"

Hermione clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were right. Now the question is – how do you feel about it?"

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Harry, you just found out that your best friend – your male best friend – had fantasies about sucking your –"

"Hermione!"

"Fine. You get the point," she said. "How do you feel about it? Are you interested?"

"If I wasn't interested - believe me - I would not have asked you, Hermione."

She laughed and nodded. "That's true." A smile broke out over her face and she reached for his hand. "Oh, Harry. I can't say that I'm surprised, but I'm happy for you both."

"Nothing's happened yet."

"But it will… right? You know how Ron is… it could take him years to work it out, then several more years to work up the nerve to tell you. You have to be the one to make the first move."

"We'll be practising again tomorrow. This time he'll be inside my mind. Can I show him what I want him to see?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, yes, I suppose. Legilimency is a tricky art and most people try to hide things, but if you keep control and instead of trying to fight it, you deliberately think of memories that you want him to see, then I think so." She sighed. "But why don't you just tell him, Harry? It'll be much easier."

"Because this is more fun."

Harry ignored her irritated scowl. He knew that Ron would think it was funny.

~ ~ ~

Harry peeked out of his bedroom door and listened. The flat was quiet. Ron was definitely asleep. He closed his door softly and locked it. The next step was to cast a silencing charm; he planned on being very loud.

He undressed swiftly before lying on the bed. Impatiently he ripped off the plastic wrapped around the top of the lube he had purchased after dinner with Hermione and dribbled a slick line on his cock. He curled his fingers around his flaccid cock, shut his eyes, and descended into a frequent fantasy with practiced ease.

_Ron, fresh from the shower, stands in his bedroom, towel drying himself off. Harry stands in the doorway watching the drops of water drip from Ron's hair and down his back. Ron twists around to dry his back and sees Harry in the doorway; their eyes lock, and Ron smiles, wicked and playfully. Ron wordlessly calls Harry forward, waving his index finger. Harry approaches him, shedding his clothes until he's in front of Ron naked, so close that their cocks brush. Harry moans and Ron grabs the back of his head and kisses him, hard. Ron's hands seem to be everywhere at once, setting Harry's skin on fire._

_"Suck me," Ron demands and Harry obeys, dropping to his knees and licking the head of Ron's cock tenderly, until Ron groans and becomes more demanding. "Suck it!"_

_Harry takes him into his mouth and hums with satisfaction at the needy sounds Ron makes._

_"Yeah, that's it," Ron says throatily. "Just like that…"_

_Harry's hand fondles Ron's balls, making Ron grunt and shove his cock harder into Harry's mouth._

_"Fuck, Harry." Ron grabs the back of Harry's hair; it hurts, but Harry doesn't mind, he responds by sucking harder and faster. "Want to fuck you… want to fuck you hard."_

"Shite," Harry hissed. He felt his balls tightening and the searing heat of his orgasm building low in his belly. He squeezed the base of his cock and took deep breaths until it subsided and he could close his eyes again. He skipped the fantasy forward, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer.

_Harry's hands are flat against a wall. He's bent over, grunting and moaning. Ron's strong hands hold his hips as he rocks forward, driving his cock deep into him._

_"Yes… yes…" Ron chants. "So hot… so tight. Want to fuck you and suck you and…"_

"Oh – god – yes – yes, Ron… fuck me… suck me."

_Harry's on his back, one leg thrown over Ron's shoulder, the other stretched out wide on the bed as Ron fucks him slow and hard. Harry reaches for his cock, but Ron roughly grabs his wrist and growls, "Mine."_

_"Yours," Harry's says as he slides his hand down his cock and holds it straight up in the air. Ron bends down, his eyes predatory, and sucks the head into his mouth._

_"Oh – my – god," Harry whispers._

_It's too much… Ron inside him, his cock between those beautiful lips…_

"Ron… fuck, Ron… I'm coming… I'm com-coming!"

Harry looked down at the come splattered on his stomach and smiled. That was more than enough for tomorrow, he thought. He flexed his fingers in his hand that he'd balled up tightly in a fist. He felt too relaxed to put clothes on, so he cleaned his stomach, pulled the blanket over him, closed his eyes, and rolled to his side. He fell asleep still smiling with the thoughts of what could happen tomorrow carrying over to his dreams.

~ ~ ~

"Those bloody rowdy blokes from the pub woke me up last night," Ron said as he walked into the fireplace. Harry followed and as soon as he stepped into the Ministry, Ron continued, "Started singing right under my window!"

"What song?"

"Uh?"

"What were they singing?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, if it was a decent song then –"

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" asked Ron.

Harry had to pick up his pace to keep up with Ron's long-legged strides as they walked through the atrium. "No reason."

They blended in with the rest of the Auror trainees in the hallway and followed the crowd into the room. Shacklebolt was already there, waiting for them. He gestured at the group to hurry into the room. "We'll start off where we left off yesterday."

Ron and Harry moved into position, facing each other. Ron stared at a spot behind Harry's shoulder.

"You all right, Ron?"

"Yeah – yeah."

"It's your turn," Harry said, struggling to suppress his grin.

"Right," Ron said, looking more relaxed.

He pointed his wand at Harry.

"You have to make eye contact," Harry reminded him.

"Right."

Their eyes locked and Harry, his heart pounding with excitement, thought only of his fantasies of Ron. He felt a rush of blood to his cock and, not for the first time, appreciated the roominess of his wizard robes.

"Legilimens!"

Harry's sitting in the cupboard listening to Dudley throw a tantrum… Dumbledore is standing at the bottom of his hospital bed offering him a sweet…

_Focus… focus… Ron… Ron… Ron…_

Ron's grinning out at him from the inside of the flying Ford Anglia… he's in the Gryffindor common room watching Ron chew on the end of his quill… he's watching the backside of Ron walk through their flat in only a towel that's dangerously close to slipping off his hips…

_Naked Ron… wet Ron… Ron in those jeans worn out and ripped just under his arse that make me want -_

Harry's on his knees with Ron's cock in his mouth and looking up at Ron's blue eyes…

The image started to fade away and Ron's face, looking pale, appeared.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"I, um… I think I'm doing it wrong."

"You're doing it right."

"I can't feel you fighting it."

"What? What was that?" Shacklebolt loomed over Harry. "Why aren't you fighting it, Potter? You of all people should –"

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't concentrating."

"Again," Shacklebolt demanded.

The partners stared at each other. Harry smiled in an attempt to encourage Ron. Ron weakly tried to mirror Harry's smile. He cast the spell and the room disappeared once more.

Harry's naked and fisting his cock slowly, then faster, faster until his body arches and he comes…

The spell broke abruptly and Ron stood there blushing and looking very uncomfortable.

"I didn't – didn't mean to… I can't control what I…"

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "Go ahead. Do it again. I'm ready."

Harry's kneeling between Ron's legs, licking a path down his chest, around his belly button and down to his…

Suddenly, he was looking at the real Ron. Harry grinned; he reckoned that was as close to a declaration of love as he was comfortable extending. But Ron didn't smile back. His blank expression turned into a glowering frown.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron ignored him and banged his shoulder as he stormed past him and out the door.

"Ron!" Harry chased after him, only to be stopped by Shacklebolt's hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of this, Potter," he said as he looked at the other trainees staring at them. He looked back at Harry and lowered his voice. "The group watches the two of you. They look up to you. You must leave your personal issues at home."

"Of course. Right," Harry said hurriedly and rushed out the door into the empty hallway. "Fuck." Ron had disappeared.

He didn't have the patience to search every room, so he raised his wand and said, "Homenum revelio.”

Outlines of bodies appeared through the walls of three rooms: the room Harry had just left, the Auror office across the hall, and a single outline showed in the men's loo near the lift.

Harry raced down the hall and burst through the door. Ron jumped away from the sink he'd been leaning on.

"Ron… why –"

"Why'd you have to take the piss, Harry?" Ron asked sadly.

"What… take the… what?" Reaching for Ron, Harry took a step forward, but Ron stepped back.

"I don't know how – or why you did it, but I won't tell Shacklebolt, just tell me why?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ron glared at him. He was furious and shaking. "Shacklebolt said that he'd kick out anyone who took the piss out of their partner! I said that I won't tell him!" Ron stopped and took a deep breath. "Let's just forget about it. Just forget about it," he continued to mutter as he tried to walk past Harry, who stepped in his path and put both hands on Ron's chest.

"What are you going on about, Ron? I wasn't -"

"You were! You saw stuff in my head yesterday and somehow you reversed it and showed it to me again!"

"No!" Harry shoved Ron backwards. "That was me. All of _my_ thoughts that you saw."

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it again. He blinked and shook his head. Harry knew that Ron's own self-doubts were too thick to let Harry's words sink in.

"Ron." Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. "I showed you that stuff so that you knew that I fancied you too."

Ron met Harry's eyes for the first time. "You did?"

Harry nodded.

"All of that stuff I saw, you imagined that too?"

Harry nodded again and the breath was knocked out of him as Ron pushed him backwards and slammed him against the wall. "You wanker! You _knew_ that you felt the same way and you – you – you –"

"I fancy you too," Harry said bravely and instead of pushing back, wrapped his arms around Ron's waist.

Ron's face drew closer to Harry's. "Wanker," he whispered, but there was softness in his voice that made Harry smile.

"Yes," Harry said. He was still somewhat hard from the images of Ron naked and when he pressed up against Ron, he felt the evidence of Ron's attraction digging into his thigh.

"You should've told me," Ron said. "You should've told me last night. I was up all night worrying that you hated me because you saw what I wanted and thought that I was a pervert."

"I thought you were awake because of the singing?"

"I was just angry at those bastards for interrupting the relaxing wank that I was having."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Too much talking." Harry grabbed the back of Ron's head and pulled him into a kiss. And just like he always had, once Ron got something, he got it and he matched Harry's passion and gave Harry more than he'd ever wished for.

Their robes came off quickly, followed by their vests, until they were left in only their underwear, socks, and shoes.

"I know that you said no talking… but this isn't – oh god – wait don't." Ron pushed Harry's hand away from the opening in his boxers. "If we get caught in here…"

"We won't." Harry slammed Ron against the door. "They think we're having a row."

Harry attacked Ron neck, licking along his collarbone, and slipped his hand inside Ron's boxers, but Ron still felt tense and distracted.

"I can't wait…" Harry whispered in his ear. "Been waiting too long…"

Ron's breathy groan so close to his ear ignited Harry's deepest need. He just _needed_ – needed more Ron. He franticly pulled down Ron's boxers and snaked his hand between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking them together, fast and hard.

Some of Ron's guardedness ebbed away. He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and opened his mouth, moaning and muttering, "Fuck – fuck…" Ron's throaty voice rolled over Harry's skin like a gentle teasing touch. He stared at Ron's face twisted in ecstasy as he wrapped his hand around Ron to his arse, his fingertips sliding tenderly along the cleft.

Ron gasped and he looked wild, like his control had just been broken. He yanked Harry's boxers down and they fell to his ankles. Harry kicked them off. While kissing Harry's neck, Ron pushed him backwards until he felt the cool tile of the counter against his back. Grunting, Ron lifted Harry up onto the counter. He placed both hands next to Harry's hips and leaned down, sliding his lips over Harry's cock. Wet sucking sounds filled the room and Harry bit his lip to stop from coming immediately and ruining the best thing that he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Instinctively he buried his fingers in Ron's hair and lifted his hips, driving his cock deeper into Ron's gorgeous mouth. Ron choked a little, but continued on.

"Oh god – oh god, yes that's it," Harry shouted, aware, but not caring that they were in the loo of the Ministry or that the door was no longer guarded. He knew that he was close and he tugged at Ron's hair. "Gonna come…" But Ron ignored him and his determined mouth only sucked harder until Harry's toes and fingers curled and his whole body became rigid as he came in Ron's mouth.

Ron met Harry's eyes and, looking quite satisfied with himself, he licked his lips. If Harry hadn't just come, he would've come again just from the sight of it. Ron straightened up and Harry tried to slide off the counter, but Ron held him there.

"Let me –"

"No," Ron said abruptly. He was out of breath and wanking himself. "So close…"

Harry grinned and took over stroking Ron's cock. He whispered in Ron's ear, "Next time, I'm going to get on my knees and suck you until you're ready to fucking burst and you're begging to fuck me."

Ron made a small desperate noise, close to a squeak, and Harry felt his body go rigid and his come splattered on Harry's thigh. Panting, Ron rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and hugged him tight. They stayed like that for a few moments, Harry enjoying the feeling of euphoria of being wrapped up in Ron's warmth.

"Oh, shite!" Ron jumped back and began scrambling to gather up their clothes. He hit Harry in the face with his boxer shorts. "Hurry! Put those on. We have to get back! What if someone came in?"

Harry pulled on his boxers. "Relax. We didn't get caught." Harry helped Ron put on his robe. "Shacklebolt thinks we were working out some 'personal issues.'"

Ron waggled his eyebrows. "I'd say that was very personal." He brushed his robes off and held his arms out. "Do I look like I just sucked my best mate's cock?"

Harry laughed glad that Ron seemed more relaxed. "No, you look like we just had a row."

Without even bothering to fix his hair – it looked the same rumpled mess as it always did anyway – Harry followed Ron out of the loo and down the hall back into the room where Shacklebolt was eyeing them suspiciously.

Ron pulled Harry back into their spot so that they were facing each other. Harry smirked and winked.

"Harry, be good," Ron hissed. "This is important. I told you that I have to –"

"And I told you that you're better than all of these gits. I promise we'll practise this at home… all weekend… I have loads, years even, of fantasies to show you."

Ron scowled, but his eyes looked mischievous. "You're barking, you know that?"

"Potter!" Kingsley shouted, sounding annoyed. "Is everything all right over there?"

Smiling at Ron, Harry responded, "Yes, sir. All is well!"

**The End**


End file.
